Bend for Another
by MadamBlack23
Summary: Staying at Grimmauld Place can be hard, especially after Sirius's death. However, it's even worse when Snape is in the picture. Also, Harry of late has been thinking of nothing but the snarky potions professor himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. **

"_Avada Kedavra!" Balletrix Lestrange shouted as she pointed her want at my uncle. Sirius fell to the ground. I screamed. _

I woke up screaming and yelling Sirius's name. The door to Ron and mine's room flew opened and Remus was at my side with Ron in a second.

"Calm down, Harry! He's gone! You have to let go!" Remus shouted as I continued to scream. I was gripping the sheets with such force that I could feel the half-moons begin to imprint themselves in my skin. I barely had time to react before I felt a hand slap me across the face.

"Harry! Snap out of it!" Hermione screamed over me. I sat dumbly with my head tilted to the side because of the force of the slap. Slowly I came back to reality.

"Thanks, Mione." I told her as I turned and gave her a tight lipped smile. _She was a good slapper. Poor Ron._ I thought as I climbed out of bed. Everyone seemed to think I was fine and filed out of the room including Ron. I turned to the long full body mirror hanging on the closet. I looked a mess. I had dark circles under my eyes and my hair looked as if I was pulling it out at night which I probably was. I had always been thin, but now I looked like I wasn't even capable of standing. Opening the closet I found a usual outfit with consisted of a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Lately I had notice that I like the whole tight jeans loose shirt look. I ran a brush through my hair and threw it on the bed. Walking out of the room, I found the halls Grimmauld Place silent for the moment. Walking down the stairs I soon heard the familiar sounds of people in the kitchen. I near the said place and entered only to have everything go silent. I hated that.

"Good morning." I finnaly chocked out and everyone smiled.

"Good morning Harry, my boy." Mrs. Weasley said making her way around the table and hugging me. I hugged back half-heartedly, "you want some food?" I nodded. Everyone chorused their hellos to me as I sat at the table.

"Harry you haven't heard but guess who's coming to help you with Occlumency lessons." Hermione excitedly told me and she bobbed in her chair. Dread suddenly washed over me like a waterfall.

"Who?" I managed to ask as I started to pick the skin around my nails. I knew they were bleeding, but I didn't care.

"The snarky one himself," Ron began and I felt my heart stop. "Professor Snape." I literally felt as if I was to faint. I slowly stood.

"I'm not feeling so good, I think I'll go back to my room, and sleep a little more," I told them as I turned and began to leave.

"Wait." A cool voice said making me jump. I looked up to find Professor Snape standing in the doorway to the kitchen. I began shaking ever so slightly. Snape regarded me with sharp, cool eyes.

"Potter,"Snape began coldly. "You are expected to meet me in the library in an hour for your lesson. And if you fail to show up because of tiredness then I will come get you myself and I will use any means necessary to get you out of bed. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded my head and Snape turned in a billow of robes and glided down the hallway. Without saying anything, I left the kitchen, and made my way back to my room. Once the door was shut between everyone and I my body slowly sank to the floor. Sobs racked my body as I began to cry. _This was going to be a trip of a lifetime. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter franchise.**

When I finally stopped crying I began to mentally prepare myself for the worst insults in the book and the most awkward silences ever. The clock timed one o'clock and I knew it was time. Opening the door, I made my way up the stairs, and to the library doors. Hesitantly, I reached up and knocked. For some reason I felt the need to knock even though this was not Professor Snape's classroom.

"Enter." Came the silky reply that I knew too well. Opening the door a crack he looked in, "oh come one, Potter, I haven't got all day." Snape said closing a book sharply and placing it back on the bookshelf. I flinched, but opened the door wide. I walked in slowly as if cautiously looking out for predators. Snape watched me with glaring eyes, "as much as I find this amusing…as I said I do not have all day, Potter!" He spit out. I nodded like a frightened pup and took a sit in the chair opposite of him. He sat and crossed his legs, "now then."

"Professor I have a question," I said before Snape could speak. He glared, but did not say anything, "why is it you're teaching me Occlumency lessons again?"

"Dumbledore has asked me to teach you more and if any of your big head actually absorbed the information from the first time then this might be less painful for me." Snape replied coldly with an insult in the sentence just to add spice. I nodded.

"But why?" I asked again right as Snape was about to speak again.

"Potter your stupidity amazes me again and again," Snape said glaring and folding his hands in his lap almost as if to keep from hitting him, "your mind, if not shielded, is always opened to the Dark Lord. He could use you, your memories, your thoughts, everything."

"Oh…" I said awkwardly and started to pick at the skin around my nails again. Snape watched me for a moment before he continued. While he was speaking, I found myself getting lose in my thoughts, and thinking about the Dark Lord.

"Potter!" I snapped out of my daze and screamed. Snape was now in my face and seething, "if you could just turn your thoughts towards me for a second instead of thinking about something as induced yawning like Quidditch or Miss Weasley. That would make everything go along much smoother. Of course you are around the Weasley boy too much that you probably are dropping IQ's like him." I felt a rage as he talk down about Ron and Ginny. She was not boring and they were not a thing like everyone suspected they were. And Ron was smart! Standing up so suddenly that the chair pushed back an inch or so, I felt my blood boiling.

"How dare you bring Ron and Ginny into this! She is not boring and we are not a thing. We we'll never be! Ron is not stupid and at least he's cleaner than you! What hate you feel towards me should be only directed towards me and no one else!" By the time I was finished screaming my throat was raw and I was sucking in gulps of air. Snape stood regarding with neautral eyes.

"Three feet by tomorrow on the theory and steps of Occlumency." Snape said as he turned and began to focus on books, "leave." Without saying anything I ran out of the room and down the stairs to my room.

**Reviews? Please. And constructive criticism is always welcomed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. **

The next morning, I woke up earlier than anybody else, and started to change.

"_I'm surprised." _I thought as I pulled a big, dark green shirt over my head, _"I stayed up so late last night." _Pulling the rest of my clothes on, I ventured down stairs, and sought out the kitchen. Rummaging through the cabinets, I found some cereal, and pulled the milk out of the refrigerator. Turning I screamed. Almost dropping my milk and cereal, but clutched them in my hands I stared wide eyed at the person in front of me.

"Potter, I thank you for gracing me with your presence and voice." Snape said as he sat at the table with his breakfast in front of him. It consisted of toast, a fried egg, and fruits with milk.

"P-p-professor! What are you doing here?" I stuttered. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"I do have to eat, don't I? Or is it you want me to die by starvation." He coldly hissed.

"N-n-no sir!" I stuttered quietly. My head hung low.

"Please do speak up Potter if you want to be heard." He said as he began to read from the book that had been lying next to his right hand. I looked up and stared at the book Professor Snape was reading from. It was a black book and very small almost like a booklet.

_I wonder what that is? _I didn't know I was speaking out loud until Professor Snape hissed.

"None of your business, Potter!" He stood and started to clear away his plants and glass. Moving past me with grace he disappeared up the stairs, "I still will be expecting you at one o'clock." The words drifted down the stairs and to my ears. I shivered. The thought of being in his clutches at one o'clock was scary to think about. Just as I was finishing my breakfast everyone started to wake up. Ron and Hermione joined me at the table and I told them about what had happened this morning.

"So the Dungeon Bat does come out of his dungeons to eat. I'm surprised!" Ron said with wide eyes. I laughed, but Hermione smacked Ron on the head.

"Don't call him that, Ron," Hemione scolded him. I laughed again.

"Well I have to be going." I told them as I stood. Walking up to my room, I found my homework, and made my way towards the library. I knocked, but got no response.

"Professor?" I pushed opened the door hesitantly; when the door fully opened what I found surprised me. Professor Snape was in the large, leather chair sleeping. I drew in a breath of air. Never would I have thought of finding Snape sleeping. Slowly, I approached the chair and stared down at Snape, He had black circles under his eyes and his skin looked pasty white.

"Professor?" I received a moan of pain, "Professor!" Snape shot up in alarm. He drew his wand before I could even blink and had it pointed at my throat, "Professor! Stop! It's me, Harry!" I held up my hands in a way to block an oncoming spell. He looked dazed, but slowly came back to reality.

"A'rry." He slurred slowly.

"Yes!" I exclaimed quickly, "yes, Harry!" He blinked slowly and his eyes cleared. He stood and pushed me against the closest wall. He growled at me and held his wand to my throat.

"You are to never tell anyone what you have just witnessed." He hissed quietly. He was like a deadly snake just awoken from sleep. I nodded quickly.

"Yes!" I whimpered. He smiled cruelly.

"Now, Potter, I'm not scaring you, am I?" He said smirking. I almost nodded, but held my head. I would not let him see me scared.

"No!" I ground out. He smirked even more.

"Don't put up such an act, I know you're scared, and about to piss your pants." He let out a deep throated chuckle, "you're just an immature kid that can't do anything except be a hero." I roared and lunged out at him. We fell to the ground in a heap of limbs. We tossed punching and kicking. I got a couple good hits, but he pounded me.

"Okay! I give!" I finally shouted. He let me go with a shove. I rolled over and groaned, "geez Professor, where you leaned to fight like that." I asked panting. I could feel blood running down my face from my nose. I groaned again.

"Years of practice." He replied and stood. He didn't even offer me a hand just strolled over to the table and began looking over papers, "now did you complete your assigned homework? I would enjoy finding a reason to give you more."

"No, sir, I completed it." I answered standing and cracking my back. I reached into my knapsack that I had brought and pulled out the paper. I handed it to him. He seemed sad that I had done the homework because now he had no reason to give me a scolding.

"Sit!" He barked, pointing to a chair. I nodded and sat in the said chair. For four hours we sat talking about the history of Occlumency, but it was more like him yelling the history. Soon, I found myself dazing off into space. Snape didn't notice because he was reading from a book. I watched as his eyes glided over the pages. How his thin, pale lips stayed neutral. How his piano like fingers held the book and turned the pages with care. He was like a beautiful, graceful, yet deadly snake.

"Potter, if you're done dozing off, would you please be respectful enough to tell me the five elements to perfecting Occlumency?" I blushed and looked down at my fingers as I picked at them."

"No sir."

"No sir, I won't tell you or no I don't know!?" Professor Snape shouted startling me.

"No sir I don't know!" I gasped. He seemed to find humor in me not knowing the answer.

"Well, Potter, it seems you'll be doing a lot of studying tonight."He told me as he handed me a book, "three feet by tomorrow! Leave!" I jumped up and ran out of the room before he could say another word.

That night, while I study, Hermione and Ron went out with Tonks and Lupin for groceries. When I decided it was time for a break, I went downstairs, and found Professor Snape in the kitchen eating some of 's famous chocolate crème pie. He seemed to notice my presence right away. He looked up and glared.

"Yes, Potter?" He hissed and I flinched.

"I just came down for a break." I told him as I walked over to the counter to grab a slice of pie. Once I had my piece of heaven, I sat down at the table. Professor Snape glared, but didn't say anything. I shrugged, took a bite of the pie, and moaned.

_ sure could bake a pie. _I thought as I started to devourer the pie.

"How can you breathe?" Professor Snape asked looking somewhat astounded at the amount of pie in my mouth. I swallowed and grinned.

"Perfectly!" I told him smiling. He snorted and went back to eating his own pie. He was reading that small black book again too. I finished my pie and looked down at the now empty plate, "Professor Snape?"

"What!" He said harshly. I flinched.

"I-I-I was wondering if-if you could help me with my homework!" I finished quickly with my head down. I waited for him to yell at me for my incompetence, but it never came.

"I'll be in the library, I expect you to be there in ten minutes." Professor Snape said standing. I stared in shock, but smiled.

"Thank you, Professor!" I ran up stairs and to my room to grab my stuff. With my things in hand I ran to the library and opened the door. Professor Snape glanced up from his book and stood.

"Let's sit at the table." He said as he moved towards the large table. We sat and began to get to work. For the first time it was going well. No shouting, no fighting, and no stupid comments. When we finished I had completed my homework and was feeling pretty good.

"Thank you again, Professor."I told him as I packed up. He nodded and took a sit in one of the big lounge chairs. He seemed tired and looked kind of sick, "Professor, are you alright?" One of his eyes peeked open and looked at me.

"The great and powerful Harry Potter is concerned for the scary and ugly Dungeon Bat." I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"I don't think you're ugly." I whispered and blushed more.

"What? Speak up, Potter!"

"I don't think you're ugly!" I said loudly. Everything seemed to stop and pause. He stared at me with wide eyes and mouth open from shock.

"Potter…what did you say?" He asked again standing. I blushed.

"I don't think you're ugly. I actually think you're kind of attractive and handsome." I told him as I fiddled with my fingers. Everything was silent and I did not like it one bit.

_This is not good! _


End file.
